A Twisted Life
by NellaFire
Summary: Kagome has changed not only in apperance but her life can she handle it or will she let it take over her and end her life. Look I suck at summarys so just plz read it InuKag SanMir
1. Default Chapter

I don't own Inuyasha and the other characters but i wish did

Shippou and Miroku's (conversation)

Its been two months I don't think Kagome's every coming back! Don't say that Shippou we will see her again. Miroku what did happen between Kagome and Inuyasha? All i know Shippou is that Kagome was turned into a youkai and she and Inuyasha didn't talk for three days so she left the jewel shards and went home. She can't come back now unless Inuyasha goes and gets here and as you can see i dout that is going to happen right now. Uuuuugggghhhhh I MISS KAGOME, I MISS KAGOME! Clam yourself Shippou we will see her again... _At least i hope so_

Kagome's Time

Kagome was sitting in here last class period of the day and what a relief it was for her. The teacher was in front of the class giving a lecture on nothing really important. Kagome on the other hand was day dreaming about the night here life changed forever.

(Flashback)

The Inu group was setteled around a campfire enjoying the nightly breezes and the smell of cherry blossoms it carried.

Im going for a walk said Kagome as she rose up from the spot she was sitting in and began to walk.Be careful said Sango, Don't worry I will yelled Kagome back to her

As she walked she wondered about what would happen once they defeated Naraku and the jewel is complete

Kagome's Point of view

I don't know what to do he will never change his mind about being a full demon and when Naraku goes he will be able to. So were does that leave me? Do I just leave and never come back no Shippou would hate me for that and so would the others, do I stay by his side but...what if after his change he will never be the same again i just am so confused right now. End Of POV

A strong demonic power began to fill the air near Kagome, I sense a demon and its coming fast she says as she begins to back away and run. The demon chases after her and Kagome is getting tired and her legs have cuts and sracps and are givng out. She stops running because she does not hear the demon behind her anymore, just as she turns around the demon slits her stomach and she yells in pain.

Inuyasha's Point of View

Im sitting in a tree looking down at Miroku grouping Sango then getting knocked out and Shippou laughing his head off. As i close my eyes to go to sleep I hear Kagome's scream and so does Shippou. Stay here i'll be back i tell them. I jump down and run my fastest toward the scream as i get closer the smell of her blood is in the air and is getting stronger. When i arrive i see Kagome in the hands of a Leech demon who is sucking her dry. Iron Reaver Soul Stealer I yell as the demon is slashed to pieces. End Of POV

Inuyasha grabs Kagomes limp body as she is about to fall to the ground. He holds her bridal stlye and begins to run and find somewhere she can be safe. He knew he couldn't take her back like this because he would be blamed so instead he found a cave. He entered the cave and laid her down and quickly left to find wood for a fire and came back and started a fire. He used Tetsusaiga to put up a barrier to keep them safe. He looked over at her body and didn't know what to do she was losing blood fast and would soon be dead, so he decided to do the only thing he could. He made a slit in his hand and let it fall into one of her wounds then he pulled her up to him and bit her neck and let his saliva run into her veins. A minute later her wounds began to heal but thats not all her hair began to grow longer her bang grew out and white and blue streaks began to appear in her hair. Her body became more full and blue lines appeared on her face and arms. Inuyasha couldn't believe his eyes...she looked... she looked beautiful.

When Kagome finally awoke she didn't even notice her changes. You shouldn't move right now your still hurt, huh she looked up and say Inuyasha staring down at her. Wha..What happend everything from yesterday feels like a blurr i can't remember anything. Umm you were attacked by a demon and I saved you. Inuyasha didn't want to tell her he wanted her to see for hereself. She stood up not even noticing the lenght of her hair, Inuyasha is their a place I can go and take a bath around here. Yeah thiers a hotspring farther into the cave. Ok thanks and No peaking at me, Feh like I would want to. She walked father into the cave till she heard running water and approached the spring. She took off her clothes and and stepped into the spring aaahhhh heaven she said with her eyes closed. When Kagome opened her eyes looking down into the water what she saw was not expected.AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH she screamed when she saw herself. Inuyasha headr her scream and ran to see whats wrong. When he saw her she was just staring at her reflection. When she finally looked up at himm she yelled again. HENTAI get outta her Inuyasha she screamed as she threw the nearest rock at him. OOOWW he said as he walked away_ this is what I get for saving her_ _great_ me thought as went back towards the fire. When she finally finished washing she stormed up to Inuyasha and yelled at him.

Inuyasha and Kagome's (conversation)

What the hell did you do to me yelled and angry miko. What I did was save your ass you were going to die what else was i suppose to do. Uuuugggg now what i can't go home like this what would my mom say. How am I suppose to know. Damnit Inuyasha your not helping much.

Just then Myoga showed up. Morning Master Inuyasha and miss Kagome what miss Kagome is... is that you. Yes Myoga it is. I see said Myoga Master Inuyasha did you and miss Kagome... Myoga no hell no replied Inuyasha slightly blushing. Did we what asked a confused Kagome, nothing important replied Myoga. So Inuyasha how did she get like this asked Myoga. Inuyasha began retelling the story of what happened the day before. Kagome was in shock at what he did, Thank you Inuyasha was all she said. Well don't you think we should get back the other will be worried. Feh whatever was his reply and the headed off. End of (CON)

When the got back to camp everyone was in ah at Kagome's new look the all had millions of questions. So Inuyasha told the story all over again.

Three Days later

Kagome's POV

Its been three days since that day and Inuyasha and I haven't spoken a word to each other. During the day all we do is walk and at night he leaves and is not back untill the morning. Myoga taught me how to cover up my demon form so i can look like my old self. Im sick of Inuyasha treating me like crap since that night. Im not stupid I know he has been going to see Kikyo I can smell the dirt and bones on him when he comes back in the morning. Maybe I should leave I thought after me made me a demon we would be closer but he still see's me as second best.

End of POV

On one of his little outting Kagome followed him covering her scent ( a little trick Myoga taught her) and listened to thier conversation. Inuyasha + Kikyo's (CON)

Inuyasha do you love me, Of course I always will, What about my copy, She will always just be your copy. Inuyasha sweety didn't you make her a demon though? Yeah thats only because I need the bitch alive to find the jewels shards and once im a full demon I will kill her for you. Thank you my love we will be together soon oh so very soon.

End of (CON)

Kagome had tears in her eyes after what she had heard she ran off and decided she would go home for good. She went to the well without looking back and left. END OF FLASHBACK


	2. Going Back

Hey ppl Back Again FYI This is my first Fanfic so im still new at this well ok back to the story

I don't own Inuyasha and the other characters but trust me one day i will.

Chapter 2

The school bell rang and and Kagome quickly grabbed her things and ran home. All day in school all she thought about was should I go back wait no I can't face them what will they say to me I mean it has been 2 months what if they don't like me anymore. When Kagome got home she found the house empty, she walked into the kitchen and found a note from her mom.

_Dear Kagome_

_I had to go see about your Aunt for a while because she is sick I brought your Grandpa alone with me because he might be a little helpful. Souta will be staying at a friends for a while because you need some time alone to think I know you have been having it hard. Well sweetie we will all see you in a week bye_

_Love Mom _

_A whole week_ She thought to herself it was Friday so she had the weekend plus the week to herself.After reading the note Kagome ran upsatirs to her room and sat on her bed to think of what do. It was boring just sitting in the home alone with nothing to do. _Maybe I should go back_ if not to saty long but just to say hi and see how everyone is. "Yes I'll do it"

she jumped up from her bed and ran down stairs out the door to the well house door were she froze in her tracks. Ever since that day she never went back to the well house. This place held to many sad memories. She turned her back to the door and leaned up against it. "Come on Kagome pull yourself together you got yourself this far after 2months" she whispered to herself. She slowly turned around opened the door and walked down the steeps. Taking to deep breaths she jumped in the well and let the blue light engulf her and take her to the other side. When she arrived the smells of the forests hit her hard. Its been to long I forgot how beautiful it is here she said as she climbed out. She sat at the edge of the well and just looked around at all the beauty of the Fuedal Era.

Back at Kaede's Hut

Sango, Miroku, Shippou, and Kaede were all sitting around doing really nothing. Since Kagome left the Inu group hadn't found any Jewel Shards so they just stayed in the village. Everyone was around except Inuyasha and who knows were he was.

"Well I should get going I didn't come back just to sit here" sad Kagome as she got up and began walking towards the village. She passed by many villagers who were so happy to see her back. Some village children ran up to her hugging her legs and one little girl gave her a flower to put in her hair as a gift. _I can't believe that so amny people were worried about me leaving_ she thought.

Sniff Sniff

" What is it Shippou" asked Sango

Sniff Sniff

They young kitsune quickly jumped up and exited the hut running down the path way with Sango and Miroku behind him

"KAGOME KAGOME KAGOME!"

huh kagome said looking up to see the young kitsune who was like her son and behind him Sango who was like her big sister and Miroku who was like a older brother running towards her.

"KAGOME KAGOME" Shippou yelled as he jumped in her arms knocking her over.

"Oh Kagome I missed you so much"

"I missed you to Shippou" please please promise me you'll never leave me again.

_I wasn't planning on staying but I can't tell him that_

Um yeah I promise Shippou I won't"

As she managed to stand up she got a crashing hug from Sango.

"Ahhh Kagome you don't know how its been here since you left we missed you how have you been".

"Ive been ok its just been hard dealing with a lot of problems thats all".

"Wells it good to see you back" said Miroku..."Miroku Kagome said as she gave him a hug... touch my ass and you'll regret it don't forget i am a demon" she whispered in his ear. Shippou began cracking up because he heard exactly what she said. Sango looked confused ans Miroku looked scared. Kagome let go of Miroku and they all started walking back to Kaede's Hut.

"KAEDE KAEDE look who we found" said a happy Shippou as they entered the hut.

"Kagome its good to see you back how have ye been child".

"Ive been ok just dealing with some problems thats all". "It seems that my demon powers and miko powers don't want to combine". "Well that would be expected because miko/demons are not really known". "I will see what I can do for you that".

"Thank you Kaede that would be so great.

After about two hours of talking Kagome says she is going outside to get some air. She walks outside and who does she see but Inuyasha. They come face to face with each other Kagome stops and then begins to walk past him.

"So you have nothing to say for yourself" said Inuyasha.

"What do you mean do I have anything to say for myself" she said back as she stopped with her back towards him.

"Don't play dumb with me wench how the hell you just gona leave and not say anything".

"My name is KAGOME".

"I already know that".

"THEN WHY NOT TRY AND USE IT ASSHOLE".

"Feh I do as I please.

"Inuyasha your such and idiot Kagome just came back and you are alredy trying to start a fight" said Sango coming out of the hut. "Feh whatever" he said as he walked into the hut.

Kagome & Sango (CON)

Sango ran and caught up with Kagome.

"Kagome are you ok"

"yeah i guess"

"So Kagome what did happen to make you leave". A sad look appearde on Kagome's face.

" Its ok you don't have to tell me if you don't want to".

"No No its ok Sango...I left because when Inuyasha made me a demon he just stop talking to me and acted as if he hated me. Then one day I heard him tell Kikyo he would kill me after the jewel is complete so she could get her soul back".

"Oh Kagome how could he"

"he won't because if he tries I'll kill him myself".

"Sango its ok because im not afraid anymore he can't hurt me I will be ok".

"Ok Kagome just take care of yourself... so are you staying this time or going back?"

"I guess I will stay I have nothing else to do."

End of (CON)

They two started heading back to the hut. When they got back they found a growling hanyou in the tree and Shippou and Miroku outside enjoying the breeze.

"So were have you to been" asked Miroku

"Oh just out talking" replied Kagome.

They all walk into the hut to find dinner ready. Inuyasha sits in his corner, Sango sits next to Kagome,then Shippou then Miroku. Kaede sits over close by the fire. After dinner everyone goes to bed, Inuyasha goes outside to sleep in the god tree. Just as Kagome was about to drift to sleep she remembered she never brought her things with her because she was not planning on staying. So she quietly got up and exited the hut. She noticed how dark it was so she decided she should change into her demon form so she could find her way. She began to walk towards the well. Inuyasha not being asleep watchedas she changed and walk and was curious as to were she would be going this late at night. He noticed she was going toward the well so waited till he new she was on the other side. If hefollowed he she would pick up on his scent. She arrived at the well and jumped in and jumped out the well using her demon spped and ran to the house. After her scent began to disappear he ran towards the well and jumped in following her. When he arrived in the future he jumped out the well walked out the well house. He noticed that her families scent was thier but fading because it was old so that ment she was alone.

Hahahahahah I let a cliffie Thanks for reading My story Im new at this so please be nice if you have any ideas for me tell me or advice on the story only nice stuff no being mean I will update soon promise bye.

**THANK YOU'S**

demon-kim demon-carey-12 Thanks for the advice because i really don't know what im doing all i do is write the story. You were my first review 2 yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyyyyy u 2 rule lol thanks again

**PRESS THE PRETTY REVIEW BUTTON PLEASE IT LOVES YOU TRUST ME : )**


	3. Making Up

Hey ppl Im back heres another chapter up FYI people who think this is a INU-KIK its not trust me i hate Kikyou well here we gggggoooooooo...

I don't own Inuyasha or the other characters

Chapter 3

Inuyasha walked towards the scared tree and jumped up to the branch closest to Kagome's open window. He saw the light on but no Kagome. He figured she was somewhere else in the house, so he decided to just wait.

Kagome was downstairs in the kitchen stocking up on a months supply of Ramen for their journey and other treats for the group. She walked up stairs and went into the bathroom to get her body cleansers and other things. After getting everything she needed from their she walked into her room to pack the remander of her things.

Hearing motion in her room Inuyasha turns his attention towards Kagomes window and watched as she walked around her room searching for things and putting them in her bag. After watching her running around her room (not litearally) looking for things she suddenly stopped and froze where she was standing (again not literally).

Kagome had a weird feeling in her stomach _'Somethings not right'_ she said as she turned towards her window and saw golden orbs staring back at her. "What do you want" she whispered knowing he could hear it. After about 5minutes of staring at each other Kagome broke the silence

"Dammit Inuyasha answer me" she said with some anger in her voice.

Inuyasha jumped over toward her window and sat on the ledge. " We need to talk" he said.

Kagome just turned her back towards him and said " So you say you want to talk, well I don't.

"Please Kagome just listen to me!

"Inuyasha im sick of listening to you because everything you say either hurts me or is a lie. You treat me as if I have no feelings at all and I just can't take it anymore."

"Kagome were is all of this coming from"

"Inuyasha don't act as if you don't remeber that day what you said"

"I... I don't"

"Inuyasha you idiot it hasn't been that long infact only two months... you really don't remeber the day that I left where you were, who you were with."

Hearing these word jogged his memory_ 'she couldn't be talking about...no.. she couldn't have seen me with Kikyou..could she'?_

"Whats with the silence, have you finally figured it out how low even you could be, planning to kill me and betraying our trust we had or a least what i thought we had"

"Kagome I...I...Im.. sorry" he said as he jumped into her room "i didn't mean to its just that"... he was cut off by her

She turned around to face him with small tears running down her cheeks. "Your sorry, oh my god your sorry, your sorry, YOUR sorry, YOUR SORRY'' she yelled glaring at him.

Inuyasha ears flattened against his head because her yelling was killing him. She turned around and began walking toward her door but before she could make it Inuyasha grabbed her around her waist from behind ( if you have ever seen Ashanti's Rain on me video then you know what i mean). Kagome screamed and kicked in the air.

"Put me down you bastard PUT ME DOWN"

"No not untill you listen to me"

"What if I don't want to"

"Please Kagome just let me explain"

Kagome stopped resisting his hold and settled down

"If you want me to listen then put me down" she said quietly

He let go of her and she sat on her bed with her back agianst the wall holding her pillow in her lap. "You say you wanna talk so talk im listening" she said

"Kagome even after I tell you this if you don't forgive me I'll understand...You know that I promised Kikyou that when our journey was over that I would go to hell with her, but in reality that wasn't ever really planned. Kikyou has been on Naraku's side from the very beginning, all of the jewel shards she find go straight to him. The reason I go see her and fill her head with thoughts of me ever loving her agian were to make her trust me enough so we can get some clues on Naraku. Kikyou and I were the past even though I still plan to avenge her death thats all because I know that I am not responsible for her death Naraku is and he is the one telling her I am so thats why I can never trust her or be with her. Kagome please understand its not what you think...I-I want you to trust me agian I don't want to lose you."

Kagome looked up to face Inuyasha with tears ready to fall from her eyes she got up from her bed and came at him giving him a crashing hug. "Inuyasha I do trust you its just that i thought that you thought I was usless to you and that she would be better for you, Im sorry"

"Kagome" he said wrapping his arms around her embracing her. "You have no reason to be sorry you did nothing wrong I was the fool to treat you that way"

"Inuyasha" she said looking up at him with tear filled eyes and stained cheeks "don't put yourself down like this since that night neither of us have been the same and we need to stop blaming ourselves Inuyasha I made a promise to you that I would never leave you and I won't break my promise to you ever"

"Thankyou Kagome" he said hugging her again

"Your welcome Inuyasha and thankyou for letting me be in your life"

Kagome ended up falling asleep in his arms so Inuyasha just decided they would return in the morning so he held her close and soon drifted to sleep

Ok I know this chapter is a little crappie but I had the story in my head but when summa came I forgot it so I sorta improvised but I promis it will satrt to get better I just need to work up to those parts just please bare with me Im new at this stuff.

**THANK YOU'S **

**Kurayami22 Thanks for reading it yeah I think I might just plan on the death of her and probably by Kagome who knows and I would have to work up to that part well thanks again. **

**Rosebleedto No No No Inuyasha will not hate Kagome as you can see they will end up together but they aren't gona actually confess it till about chappie 4 or 5 and their whole relationship is gona go crazy lyke Koga will come into the situation but you will have to read it to find out but thanks again for reading. **

**L1Ldumie TK Ok ok I know about that problem and I fixed it ok anyway thanks for reading. **

**Next chappie will be up soon and I promise I won't take as long as I did for this chappie**

**PRESS THE PRETTY PURPLE REVIEW BUTTON**

**PRESS THE PRETTY PURPLE REVIEW BUTTON**

**PRESS THE PRETTY PURPLE REVIEW BUTTON**


End file.
